


Freshman Orientation

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus is Asta's freshman orientation leader, but maybe he could be something more.
Relationships: Asta/Klaus Lunette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Freshman Orientation

“Be sure to stick with your buddy,” the orientation leader, Klaus, said as he walked away, leaving the group of new freshmen to follow. “And don’t stray from the group.”

“It’s such a big place,” Mimosa marveled, clutching her fingers into Asta’s sleeve.

“Sure is. I’ve already spotted some great places to train,” Asta said, smiling at the campus.

“These are the dorms. We’ll come back here for lunch,” Klaus said, stopping in front of two large buildings with an asphalt pathway in between. “Next stop is the computer lab to sign up for classes.”

Asta was excited for that. He had been waiting for years to get into college and to have the freedom to pick all his own classes instead of just two electives a semester. They got to the computer lab, inside and away from the heat, and everyone sat next to their buddies. Mimosa let go of Asta’s sleeve so she could register for classes, too.

Once they had all signed up for classes, they headed back outside to sit in a circle and play get-to-know-you-games, which Asta loved.

Now that they all knew each other and Asta had made a few friends, it was time to find lunch, and Asta was pumped to try the cafeteria food. When Asta and Mimosa turned around and began heading to the dorm buildings, Asta ended up tripping over a large tree root and he got a mouthful of grass as well as the wind knocked out of him.

“Are you okay?” He heard Klaus ask, sounding worried. “I mean,” Asta looked up and found Klaus pushing his glasses up, “are you alright,” he corrected, tone more even.

“I’m fine,” Asta said, popping back up, a big smile on his face. He noticed Klaus staring at his arms. “Something wrong?” Asta asked, looking at them too.

Klaus cleared his throat. “No, nothing is wrong.” He pushed up his glasses again, and Asta noticed what a nice color they were. Magenta.

“I really like your eyes,” Asta said, casually, like he was complimenting a friend on an outfit and not some guy he liked on his eyes.

Klaus sputtered for a few seconds before recovering. “Thank you. I like your hair.”

Asta figured Klaus was being polite, but he said, “Thanks,” with enthusiasm anyway. “We should probably head to the dorms.

“The dorms? Why?”

Smiling again, Asta said, “Because that’s where the food is, Silly.” He linked elbows with Mimosa and walked away, hearing Klaus follow after. And then he watched Klaus make his way to the front of the pack and guide everyone back to the dorms.

Lunch was delicious, which was good considering Asta would be eating there every day, three times a day. He noticed Klaus periodically staring at him, and he simply grinned back, leaving Klaus to look down at his food.

Once orientation was over, Asta hung back and waited for everyone else to leave because he figured Klaus wouldn’t want an audience for this if he wanted to turn Asta down.

After everyone was gone, Asta stopped in front of Klaus.

“I knew it, you’re hurt. Let me walk you back to the student health center so you can get treatment.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m fine,” Asta assured. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?”

“I would like that,” Klaus said, composed. “How about tomorrow at six?”

Asta smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

* * *

It was Asta and Yuno’s last night in the city before they had to return to Hage, and Asta had a date with their orientation leader.

“What do you think of Klaus?” Asta asked, doing sit-ups on the floor of their hotel room, already in his date clothes, which were simply the clothes he had been wearing all day.

“He seems fine, I guess.”

Asta stopped doing sit-ups and stood up. “Well, I think he’s awesome,” he declared loud enough for their neighbors to hear him.

“Whatever,” Yuno said, continuing to calmly pack his clothes.

There was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Asta called like they were back at their foster home. He opened the door and found Klaus wearing a suit and looking nervous. “Hi,” Asta said, smiling.

“Hello,” Klaus said. “Hello, Yuno,” he greeted over Asta’s short form.

“Hi, Klaus,” Yuno said, sounding extraordinarily bored.

Asta grabbed Klaus’s hand and dragged him away from the hotel room, closing the door behind them. “Don’t mind my foster brother, he’s always like that, with everyone.”

“You’re in foster care?”

Asta nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been bouncing around together since we were babies.”

“I see.”

Smiling again, Asta said, “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal. Most of our foster homes have been pretty nice and we’re outta there the second we can move into the dorms.”

“Which is next month.”

“Yeah.” Outside, they stopped in front of a very nice car and Asta got in and smelled the scent of nothing and felt the leather seat through his clothes. “What kind of part-time job do you have to afford a car like this?” he asked as Klaus got in.

Klaus cleared his throat. “My parents got it for me.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Asta was still smiling, which he hoped would assure Klaus that he didn’t mind that Klaus’s family had so much money. After all, Noelle and Mimosa’s families had a lot of money and that never bothered Asta.

Once their seatbelts were buckled, Klaus drove them out of the parking lot and presumably toward the restaurant. 

“So, where are we going? I could really go for a pop potato right now.”

“A what?”

Asta laughed. “It’s a Hage specialty. Yuno and I grew up eating them. I’m actually a little surprised you’ve never heard of them.”

“I’m not. This is the first time I’m hearing of this ‘Hage’.”

At how indignant Klaus sounded, Asta couldn’t help but laugh again. “Alright, Sir Spectacles,” he said once he had calmed down.

“Regardless, I can try to find you a restaurant that serves pop potatoes,” Klaus offered, much, much softer.

“No, it’s good. I wanna see what place you picked.”

“Alright, then.”

The car ended up being parked by a valet, which left Asta feeling way underdressed. “Aw, man, I wish I had known this was a fancy place.”

“You look fine,” Klaus said, lacing his fingers with Asta’s, and then taking him into the restaurant.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Klaus stopped at a small podium. “We have a reservation under Lunette.”

“Right this way, gentlemen,” the lady at the podium said, leading them to a table in the corner.

They sat down across from each other as menus were placed in front of them.

Asta managed to find a steak with a side of a pop potato. “Whoa, I’ve never had meat with a pop potato before.”

“Was that a good reaction or a bad reaction?”

“Good,” Asta said, smiling and looking up from his menu and at Klaus, who was looking right back at him.

“Wonderful.”

After they ordered, they chatted about simple things like what classes they signed up for, their favorite movies, their favorite books.

When dinner was over, Klaus paid, much to Asta’s disappointment, though, he had no money. And then, Klaus drove him back to his hotel.

In the parking lot, Asta leaned over the console and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Klaus cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
